World's END
by ThatGuyHeroBrine
Summary: The world's first saviors. The Drunk, The Teen, The Scientist, and The Girl. All well known names. There are many stories about them, and all kinds of myths too. But how did they really save the world? (Rated T for gore, violence, and language.(Chapters 1&2 Redone))
1. The Scientist

It was almost midnight in the small texan town of Little Hanson. The town's civic center, which had been converted into a lab by NASA, housed only two people at the moment: A coffee sipping scientist named Raymond, and his wife, Henrietta. Ray was leaning against one of the server towers, staring at a large metallic ring. He sighed. "Henrietta?" he asked his wife.

"What is it, Raymond?" she responded.

"Why do I pay so much attention to this blasted ring? I mean, there is literally a 0.00562 percent chance that it will even _turn on_." he said, placing his coffee onto the machine. "There's also the fact that NASA hired us to work on the Capella Drive. If we don't finish building that, we're out of business."

"We've still got three months until Capella is due. We have time." Henrietta reassured her husband. "Besides, Capella is almost done anyway." Ray turned and looked at his wife.

"Alright." He turned back to the ring, sighing again. "I'm going to take this down." He stood up and banged his knee on the ring, causing his precariously balanced coffee to fall over. The hot beverage spilled all over Ray and the server he was leaning against. "Shit!" he yelled, jumping backward, as it is _not_ fun _at all_ to spill hot coffee on your crotch. His elbow bumped the server behind him, causing it to slowly lean over. "Shit shit shit shit shit…" Ray moaned in pain, forgetting the situation.

"Ray!" his wife shouted, dashing over to him. "Are you alright?" Ray painfully looked back at her.

"No!" he moaned. "I spilled coffee on myself! It freaking _burns_!" Then the server fell over. It smashed into the ground loudly, sending sparks flying. The lights flickered, then went out. A sudden surge of power caused them all to come back on, then explode as far more power then they were meant to handle was coursed through them. Then the fallen server burst into flames. "Gyah!" Ray shouted, jumping backward. His elbow hit a button labeled WORLDJUMPER STARTUP. The large metal ring sparked violently. Then the power surge hit it, causing it to seemingly explode. When the smoke and light cleared (mostly), the building was almost entirely on fire. The large ring, however, had fallen from it's supports, revealing an entire world behind it. Ray stared in equal parts fear and awe.

"It- It worked…" Henrietta muttered, putting words to Ray's feelings. They both moved back… and remembered the building was on fire. Henrietta quickly pulled out her phone and called the emergency operator. "Hello operator? The civic center is on fire. With me and my husband in it." she told the operator calmly, before hanging up. "Ray, we need to get out of-" And then the first being came through. It was tall and black, and fairly humanoid. Although Ray and Henrietta saw the being out of the corner of their sight, they had a deep urge not to look directly at it. And then it spoke.

"YΣƧ…" it said to itself. "ƬΉIƧ ЩӨЯᄂD ЩIᄂᄂ DӨ ПIᄃΣᄂY." it said. "ΛᄂƬΉӨЦGΉ I ЩΛƧ ƬӨᄂD ƬΉΣЯΣ ЩӨЦᄂD BΣ _ᄂ_ _ΣƧƧ_ FIЯΣ ƬΉΛП ƬΉΣ ПΣƬΉΣЯ, ПӨƬ _MӨЯΣ_!" With that statement, it turned around and left through the portal.

"Henrietta…" Ray said, staring at the glowing hole in spacetime. "Please tell me i'm dreaming…" She reached over and smacked him. "Agh, hey! What was that for?"

"Nope, i'm still here so you're not dreaming." she said. "What are we going to-" And then the sirens started. Henrietta's eyes widened. "Oh god… the fire department is here." After a few seconds of staring at the door, a team of firemen burst into the room, carrying a firehose.

"Where's the fire?!" one yelled. Then he noticed that the whole room was on fire. "Oh."

"Ignore him, he's new to this." another fireman said, aiming the hose.

"Wait!" Ray yelled. "This is an electrical fire!" The fireman holding the hose stopped himself.

"One of you go get a fire extinguisher!" he shouted. One of the firemen rushed out the door. Then the roof collapsed behind him.

"Great." Henrietta moaned. "We're trapped." One of the firefighters gave her a look.

"This might be an electrical fire, but we can still put out the non-electrical parts of it." he said. Then the alien from before came back.

"ӨΉ GЯΣΛƬ. ƬΉΣЯΣ'Ƨ MӨЯΣ ӨF ƬΉΣM." it sighed. "ΉӨЩ ЩIᄂᄂ I ΣVΣЯ DΣΛᄂ ЩIƬΉ Λᄂᄂ ӨF YӨЦ?" it said, sarcasm dripping from its voice. Then it sarcastically mimed having an idea. "I KПӨЩ! I'ᄂᄂ KIᄂᄂ YӨЦ!" And on that note, several more beings stepped through the portal. They slowly started to approach them, when the new fireman happened to look one of them in the eye. It unhinged a previously hidden jaw and flew at him. It brutally smashed it's long arm into the side of his head, sending him flying. He hit the wall and slumped down. His head was coated in blood, and it appeared that he was dead.

"HOLY FUCK!" one of the other firemen screeched. "THEY KILLED HIM!" The other creatures approached slowly.

"ΉӨᄂD ӨП. DӨП'Ƭ KIᄂᄂ ƬΉΣM Λᄂᄂ. ƬΉΣY MIGΉƬ MΛKΣ GӨӨD _Ƨ_ _ᄂ_ _ΛVΣƧ_. JЦƧƬ KПӨᄃK ƬΉΣM Λᄂᄂ ӨЦƬ." the leader said, and paused. Then he gestured to Henrietta and Raymond. "Σ(X)ᄃΣPƬ ƬΉӨƧΣ ƬЩӨ. I ЩӨЦᄂD ᄂIKΣ ƬӨ _ƬΛ_ _ᄂ_ _K_ ƬӨ ƬΉΣM." He waited. The aliens advanced, swiftly knocking everyone but Henrietta and Raymond out. Then the bodies (except the dead fireman) were carried through the portal. The lead alien turned to Henrietta and Raymond. "YӨЦ ƬЩӨ." it began, before noticing they weren't looking at him. "DӨП'Ƭ YӨЦ KПӨЩ IƬ'Ƨ _ЯЦDΣ_ ƬӨ ПӨƬ ᄂӨӨK ƧӨMΣӨПΣ IП ƬΉΣ ΣYΣ ЩΉΣП ƬΉΣY'ЯΣ ƧPΣΛKIПG?" It forced them to look into it's deep purple eyes. It visibly trembled under their gaze.

"Wh-What do you want with us?" Henrietta asked. The creature laughed. It was a strange laugh, clearly forced through anger.

"ПӨƬΉIПG! I ӨПᄂY ЩΛПƬΣD ƬӨ MΣΣƬ ƬΉΣ IПVΣПƬӨЯƧ ӨF ƬΉIƧ _MΛGПIFI_ _ᄃ_ _ΣПƬ_ DΣVIᄃΣ!" it said. There it was again; that fury hidden behind it's voice. It was as if it was fighting itself to _not_ kill them. Then it sighed. A very _furious_ kind of sigh, with all of the anger in the world behind it. "I'M GӨIПG ƬӨ ᄂΣƬ YӨЦ GӨ. ПӨƬ ӨЦƬ ӨF ƬΉΣ KIПDПΣƧƧ ӨF MY… _ΉΣΛЯƬ_ , ΛƧ I ΉΛƬΣ YӨЦ ΛПD ЩΛПƬ ПӨƬΉIПG MӨЯΣ ƬΉΛП ƬӨ _**ЯIP YӨЦЯ FΛ**_ _ **ᄃ**_ _ **ΣƧ ӨFF**_ ," At that, it's eyes pulsed red and it gripped them tightly enough to crack bone. Then it's eyes returned to purple and it's grip shallowed. It continued. "BЦƬ FӨЯ MЦᄃΉ MӨЯΣ… _ᄃ_ _ӨMP_ _ᄂ_ _I_ _ᄃ_ _ΛƬΣD_ ЯΣΛƧӨПƧ." It then let them go. "ПӨЩ GӨ! BΣFӨЯΣ I ᄃΉΛПGΣ MY MIПD!"

The two thoroughly terrified scientists left the room at top speed. They left through the emergency exit. Raymond got in his car so fast, he forgot to grab his wife. He shot out of town, 30 miles over the speed limit, and didn't stop until he was in the next city. He coasted for a bit, until he ended up in a hotel parking lot. He stopped and contemplated getting out. He decided it would be better to wait a bit.


	2. The Teen and The Girl

It was oddly warm outside the Little Hanson civic center. Three teenagers stood outside the fence. "Hey guys?" one of the teens said. "I don't think we should do this."

"Shut up, Michael." both of the other teens said. One of them, a girl, started to climb the fence.

"Seriously guys, this is a _bad idea_. This is technically a _restricted area_. We could-" Michael began, before being interrupted.

"Just shut up!" the girl said. She jumped down on the other side of the fence. "Come on, Francis. If he doesn't want to, then let him stay!" The other boy, presumably named Francis, grabbed the fence and began to climb as well. Michael sighed, seeing his friends were just going to do it anyway, and climbed over as well. On the other side of the fence, they approached the back entrance. Oddly, it felt warm. They opened the door and went inside the unlit hallway.

"Why are we doing this again?" Francis asked. The girl took a moment to think.

"Because." she responded.

"Seriously though Lyra, why _did_ we break into a restricted area in the middle of the night?" Michael said. They ignored him and continued walking. They approached the next door and opened it. No light there either. They wandered the empty hallway for a bit, ignoring the ominous sound of glass crunching beneath their feet.

"That's weird…" Lyra said, pointing to a security camera. "All of the cameras appear to be fried. And all of the lightbulbs are destroyed." The trio continued, taking a random right into another hall. Then they smelled the smoke.

"Hey guys, something's burning…" Michael said, looking at a smoking portion of the roof. Then the roof behind them collapsed into a pile of flaming debris. "HOLY CRAP! THE BUILDING'S ON FIRE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE-" Michael, always the observant one, panicked.

"Hold on, there's a door over there!" Francis shouted. They ran to the door and opened it… into a room entirely on fire. A large, ominous ring of light glowed in the center of a room full of tall, black-

"ALIENS!" Michael shouted. He looked around, panicking. Then he saw the dead fireman "WE'RE ALL GONNA FRICKING DIEEEEE-" In his crazed panic, he stared directly into the eyes of one of the aliens. Francis and Lyra quickly slapped their hands over his mouth.

"Seriously?!" Francis said. "We're going to _die_ and you _still_ don't curse?" Michael was about to respond when he was knocked _hard_ in the side of the head by the alien he looked at. Francis shrieked like a little girl as his friend's blood splattered all over his clothes. Lyra had a different response; she judo-kicked the alien across the room and into another.

"ЩΉΛƬ ƬΉΣ?!" the alien shouted, then it saw Lyra with her leg up. "ΉЦΉ. ƬΉΣЯΣ'Ƨ Λ BΛDΛƧƧ IП ΉΣЯΣ." Then the alien _shrugged_. "ЩΉΛƬΣVΣЯ, ƬΛKΣ ΉΣЯ PЯIƧӨПΣЯ." Three aliens _appeared_ next to her so suddenly, Lyra couldn't respond in time. She was swiftly knocked unconscious. Francis, desperate to get away, noticed a _fire hose_ , of all things, lying next to him. He picked it up, hoped to God that it was connected to something, and pulled the lever.

The blowback from the fire hose was intense. He was actually pressed against the wall, and could barely keep a hold of the hose. He put out the pile of debris in front of the door, and hit a few aliens with it. The aliens screeched as if they were being _burned_ by the water. Francis, wanting nothing more than to just _leave_ this place, dropped the hose and sprinted to the debris-covered entrance. By the time the aliens had gotten over the initial shock of being his by a fire hose, Francis was gone.

"ΛƧ ӨПΣ ӨF ƬΉΣ ӨƬΉΣЯ GЦYƧ ƧΛID…" the alien leader started. Then he shouted "FЦᄃK!"

Outside, Francis was in full hundred-meter-sprint mode. He ran and ran, until he literally passed out from exhaustion. The last thing he saw was a pair of lights headed for him. His partially conscious mind hoped that they were nothing bad...


	3. The Drunk

Hank was drunk. And when he was drunk, he tended to see things. So, _obviously_ , no one in the bar believed him when he claimed that flying ships made of purple and white stone were tearing apart the city. It was such a ridiculous thought, so they just told him to stop drinking. Hank, however, insisted that he was telling the truth. He began to get incredibly excited, and started jumping on his table, shouting about how he was telling the truth. One of his more sober friends tried to calm him down, but Hank would have none of it.

"Ahh ssee thhem! Thher comming!" he shouted in a drunken slur, pointing out the window. Suddenly, the entire roof of the bar was ripped off, and floated into the ship, where some black creatures destroyed it. Hank continued to shout. "Itssss happenning!" he yelled, still on the table, and still jumping. Suddenly, the table snapped in two, dropping Hank onto the floor. The boxes on the bottom of the ship opened up, and strange crystals floated out, taking everyone they saw. Ironically, the only one who they _didn't_ see was Hank, the only one who saw _them_. Hank was under the broken table, snoring loudly.

When Hank woke up about an hour later, he had one _hell_ of a hangover. "Ughhhh… what the _hell_ did I _do_ last night?" he moaned, having no recollection of the previous hour due to a combination of the hangover and a mild concussion. He sat up and clanked his head on the pole of the broken table. "Gahh…" he groaned weakly. He climbed out from underneath the table and stood up. "What the _hell_ happened here?" he asked aloud to nobody. He tried to open the door, only for it to fall off of its hinges, nearly hitting him in the process. "Jeez…"

Looking around outside, he noticed that his car was still there. Up the road a bit, there was a lot of white and purple rock covering the road. "Note to self: don't go that way." Hank muttered. In the other direction, there was a _teenager_ passed out on the road. Hank got in his car and drove up to the teen, ignoring the massive headache pounding in his skull. He rolled down the window and shouted. "Hey, kid! You got any idea what's going on?"

The unconscious teen started to stir, and then looked up. He opened his mouth to scream, only to realize that Hank wasn't an alien. "OH THANK GOD." he said loudly, only to cover his mouth. "Please," he said, this time in a whisper. "Get us out of here before _they_ come!" Hank, still thoroughly confused, opened the car door and let the teen in.

"Kid, what's going on here?" Hank asked. The strange child looked at him, fear painted across his features.

"We _need_ to get out of this city!" he shouted. Hank stared at him.

"Why?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He slowly turned around to see what it was, but the teen grabbed his head.

" _Don't look at them!_ " he shrieked, turning Hank's head so it was facing forward. "That only pisses them off!" Hank looked at him, now concerned about the teen's mental health.

"Kid, who are _they_?" he asked. "You on the run from the _government_ or something?" The teen shook his head, as well as the rest of his body in fear.

"No! Just get us out of here and i'll tell you more later!" he shouted. Hank, seeing just how terrified the strange child was, decided not to ask anymore questions until they were away from… whatever it was the teen was so scared of. He slammed his foot on the pedal and drove away from the city. He happened to glance back at the city and saw just how corrupted it was. Parts were _glowing_ in the darkness, and there were flying, stone ships surrounding it. He immediately went about thirty miles over the highway speed limit, dodging abandoned cars and holes in the road. Only one thought in his mind made sense at that moment: _What the hell is going on here?_

Lyra woke up to _so much pain_. She refused to open her eyes, for fear of the pain it would bring. Eventually, the pain went down, and she opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw she wasn't the only one here. There were firemen, children, and plenty of other people there to keep her company… But unlike her, they were all still knocked out. She lifted a hand to the side of her head and felt a lot of dried blood, causing her to cringe.

She lowered her hand and sat up, examining the room she was located in. It was _very_ poorly built, with several holes in the wall. One of the strange things she noticed was that all of the holes were _exactly the same_ , not counting depth. She picked one that looked like it went somewhere, and crawled inside. She passed many strange materials, ranging from dirt, to stone, to… cactuses? She avoided them.

After about thirty minutes of crawling through the tunnel, Lyra came across a fork. No, not a fork as in two paths, but an actual _fork_. She picked it up and continued on. Shortly afterward, the tunnel opened up into a small room. She was about to crawl out, when suddenly…

"IƧ ƬΉΣ ΉӨMΣ ЩӨЯᄂD PӨЯƬΛᄂ ƧPΛᄃΣ ƧΣƬ ЦP?" an alien voice asked.

"JJRP, SCHHH EEERP." another responded, nodding.

"GӨӨD." the first voice responded. "ƧΣПD IП JΣΛП." The voices moved away from Lyra's hole, leaving her to think. _Who's Jean?_

Ray opened the door to the hotel. "Hey, does anyone here know that the apocalypse is happening?" he asked. Several of the staff looked at him and laughed.

"Pshh, why would the world be ending? We're still here, and still working, so the world is _clearly_ not en-" the lady behind the counter started, before she noticed who she was talking to. "Hey, you're that Professor Raymond guy from the nearby town! What're you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" she asked.

"Well, the world is kinda ending." he responded seriously, before muttering "And it's kinda half my fault." The lady gave him a look.

"How can the end of the world be _half_ your fault?" she said, before folding her hands and placing them on the desk in front of her. "Now, are you staying here, or are you getting out? Because if you're not here for a room, the door's that way." Ray sighed.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you…" he said, leaving. Back outside, he saw something on the horizon. Small purple specks that drove fear into Ray's mind. "They're coming!" he shrieked, climbing into his car. "I've gotta get out of here!" He drove off down the highway at top speed… only for the gas tank to run dry, forty miles away from any kind of civilization. "Oh damn…"

Lyra silently snuck around the alien outpost. She crept through the halls, listening to the sounds of the black... _things_ along the way. Then she came across what appeared to be some kind of storage room. It was filled with all sorts of things, from cubes of dirt to cubes of solid gold, and from roof tiles to streetlights. She walked through the room, gawking at the strange things she saw there. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. "GӨIПG ƧӨMΣЩΉΣЯΣ, GIЯᄂ?"

She turned around, and immediately regretted that decision. She made eye contact, sending the lead creature into a blind fury. "GΣƬ ΉΣЯ!" it shrieked. Several black aliens teleported in front of her, causing her to jump back. In the process of being scared shitless, Lyra happened to grab one of the shelves, causing it to collapse. Several of the heavy cubes fell on the aliens, smashing through their bodies and causing their internal fluids to go everywhere. Fortunately for Lyra, the only thing that landed on _her_ was a cubic, unlit jack-o-lantern. Her head smashed through the bottom, giving her a mild concussion, and knocking her out.

"ЩΉΣЯΣ DID ƧΉΣ GӨ?" the alien leader shouted angrily.

"? ﾝﾕﾬ? ? ﾝﾖﾀ? ﾝﾕﾽ?, ? ﾝﾕﾯ? ﾝﾕﾰ." one of the nearby creatures informed him. The leader stepped back in shock.

"GӨПΣ? BЦƬ… ΛΉ. ƬΉΣ PЦMPKIП." the leader said, and sighed. "ƧΣΛЯᄃΉ ƬΉΣ ЩЯΣᄃKΛGΣ." He then walked off, muttering "ƧƬЦPID IПƧЦBӨЯDIПΛƬΣƧ…"

Hank and the child he picked up sat silently in the car for a while. Hank turned to look at the teen, who screamed "EYES ON THE ROAD!", which caused Hank to nearly swerve into a street sign. Hank tried again.

"Hey, uh… kid? You never told me your name." he said, making sure to only look at the road. The abandoned cars and holes in the road were becoming increasingly less and less frequent.

"It's Francis." the teen muttered. Hank sat in silence until the teen asked him a question. "What's yours? I'd rather not just call you 'the guy'."

"Hank." Hank responded. "Now Francis, can you tell me exactly _what the shit is going on_?" he asked angrily. Francis stared at him.

" _Aliens_." he said, shuddering. "Tall, black creatures from another world. They're here to take over Earth." Hank slowed the car to a stop, and turned to look at Francis, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Now normally, the only time I would believe something like that was if I was drunk. But the town I grew up in was a ghost town when I woke up, and several of the roofs of buildings are just… gone. So, i'm going to trust you." Hank said, and sighed. "If the world really is ending, then what are we going to do?" Francis happened to glance out the back of the car, and his eyes widened.

"We can start by _getting the hell out of here_!" he shouted, pointing. Hank looked out the driver side window and saw huge, stone ships hovering towards them at incredible speeds. Hank blinked at the sight.

"I hope for both of our sakes that someone convinced me to take some powerful kind of hallucinogen…" Hank said, before slamming his foot down on the gas pedal and getting the hell out of there.

Lyra woke up to the feeling of being lifted off of the ground. "Urghh…" she moaned, only to freeze when she heard something.

"KREEE!" a voice shouted. "EERKJJ GREJJ!" Her eyes widened.

"GӨӨD. KIᄂᄂ ΉΣЯ, BΣFӨЯΣ ƧΉΣ ΛЩΛKΣПƧ." another voice said. Lyra shot up like a rocket and bolted toward the exit, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a pumpkin on her head.

"ERJJ REGRJ!" the alien that had been holding her yelled, surprised.

"ПӨ!" the alien leader shrieked. "ΉӨЩ ᄃӨЦᄂD YӨЦ FΛIᄂ ƧЦᄃΉ Λ ƧIMPᄂΣ ƬΛƧK?" It groaned in defeat. "I ΛM ƧЦЯЯӨЦПDΣD BY IDIӨƬƧ!" Lyra, who had not made it very far before falling over, was listening, and awaiting death. It never came, as the leader continued grumbling about everyone else being 'Λ BЦПᄃΉ ӨF ƧƬЦPID MӨЯӨПƧ...'

"Wait… am I invisible?" Lyra asked aloud. At that comment, all eyes turned to her.

"ƧΉΣ ƧƬIᄂᄂ MӨᄃKƧ ЦƧ ЩIƬΉ ΉΣЯ PЯΣƧΣПᄃΣ!" the leader shrieked, the ends of its arm-like limbs on its head. "GΣƬ ƬΉΣ ƧΉΣᄂᄂ ᄂЦЯKΣЯƧ!" At that comment, Lyra dashed out of the room, not wanting to meet these 'shell lurkers'. Down the hall, and out the door, and into a room with a massive hole in the floor. Upon closer inspection, the 'hole' was a _portal_. Without a second thought, she jumped in.

Ray sat on the hood of his car, wondering how he would get it refueled. Then he remembered, _The aliens haven't made it to the next town yet, have they?_ He looked up and down the highway to see whether or not anyone was coming. Then he remembered another important detail: _It's 11:34 at night. Nobody is going to be out this late._ He sighed and gave up all hope that any rescue was coming. He pulled out his phone, and opened up YouTube. _Might as well have_ something _to do while I wait for the inevitable…_


End file.
